A Season for Picnics/Script
Part 1: The Meaning of Picnic Before Battle * Sharena: Hey, everyone, I've got an idea! Let's all...go on a picnic! * Anna: Hmm... That sounds pretty nice. Let's do it! But, uh...can someone remind me what all goes into a picnic? You just sit outside and eat, right? Is that...it? * Alfonse: Well, one popular theory states the practice began as a hunting trip nobles engaged in when the wea— * Sharena: Alfonse! You stop right there! Don't use such dusty old book words to talk about the wonders of picnics! What's important is...everyone goes outside, eats a nice packed lunch, and relaxes! THAT'S a picnic! Is that clear?! * Alfonse: ...Yes, Sharena. * Anna: Got it, Sharena. Thanks. Now I know what a picnic is...and that I should never take them lightly. * Sharena: Great! Then we're all on the same page. Now, let's get going already! (Scene transition) * Genny: Wow, what a cute lunch, Flora... It almost looks too good to eat! * Flora: Care to try some? * Genny: Wow! May I? Thank you! Oh my goodness... It's so tasty! You're an amazing cook, Flora! * Flora: Oh, you are too kind. By the way...have you spotted my younger sister here? She's dressed similarly to me, if that helps... * Genny: Hmm...No, I haven't seen her. But... I can help you look for her! Especially if her cooking is as great as yours. * Flora: If you plan to try it yourself, I really must recommend you...not. For your own good. * Genny: Huh? Why? * Flora: Her cooking can be...overwhelming for those who aren't prepared for its...particular impact. * Genny: "Impact"? "Overwhelming"? We are still talking about food...aren't we?! After Battle * Flora: With the contract in place, it seems we can't avoid fighting... For now, let's regroup with Felicia, Miss Genny. * Genny: Of course. I'm right behind you. Part 2: An Acquired Taste Before Battle * Felicia: Ta-daaa! The best picnic ever, made special for this very picnic by yours truly! Want to try? * Lukas: Yes, please! Don't mind if I do. * Leo: You don't know what you're getting yourself into. In case you haven't heard, Felicia's dishes are famous... ...ly bad. * Felicia: Lord Leo! How could you be so cruel? I do succeed SOMEtimes, you know! * Leo: Sometimes. Perhaps. * Lukas: This is...completely unlike anything I've ever eaten—but I like it! * Felicia: Really? You mean it?! Well, there's plenty more where that came from! So, please, help yourself! You too, Lord Leo. I even brought some tomatoes I prepared just for you, so you HAVE to try them! * Leo: Then it appears I have no choice. It can't kill me to try one, I suppose... After Battle * Leo: Wh-what is that?! You've somehow combined the texture slime and.... dust! And what's this film on top? ...You say that was a TOMATO? * Felicia: Oh no... I'm so sorry, Lord Leo! * Lukas: I've had some strange meals during my time deployed, and I'll tell you one thing, Felicia... Your cooking puts raw wheat flour to shame—so it's good enough for me! Part 3: Some Time to Breathe Before Battle * Flora: Lord Leo! Is something wrong? You look deathly pale. You didn't eat Felicia's cooking, did you? * Felicia: F-Flora! I'm right here! * Leo: ...Are you saying that isn't what happened? * Genny: Hey, so, umm... Is this where we're supposed to fight? * Lukas: It seems so—though I'd rather lay out a picnic... Alas, our contract is clear: we must fight to reveal their power. After Battle * Sharena: So, what do you think? Picnics are the best, aren't they? * Anna: Yes, it's nice to lie in the grass, surrounded by wildflowers. You can just let go of all your usual worried. * Alfonse: Agreed! Some time away from the battlefield can be so...serene. * Sharena: That's right! Just like I said, right? That's what picnics are all about! * Anna: But since we spent so much time getting out here, is there any way we can make it more...valuable? I mean, if I could come up with a new business strategy, that'd be like...two Fehs with one Orb! ...Er, hang on... * Alfonse: I know what you mean, Anna. I'd love it if I could get studying done while we're out he— * Sharena: NO! That's not how you picnic! Picnics are supposed to be spent relaxing! ...Is that CLEAR?! * Anna: ...Yes, Princess Sharena. * Alfonse: Perfectly clear, Sharena. So, then... how do suppose we should best spend our picnicing? * Sharena: Hm... Good question! How about... we all have some tea, and then make flower crowns for each other! Don't worry if you don't know how... I'll show you! And that goes for you too, Kiran! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts